Bajo las estrellas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy y Natsu eran los mejores amigos que había en el gremio, pero también no podían negar la atracción que habían entre ambos ignoraban, aunque ninguno de ellos imagino estar en semejante situación bajo aquella pradera en espera de una lluvia de estrellas. Bueno darle un beso a alguien no era más que juntar sus labios y listo, pobre e inocente pensamiento tuvo Natsu esa noche.


_**Tenía ganas de escribir una historia de Fairy tail, así que por eso no pude contenerme a escribir por lo menos una historia pequeña que espero les guste.**_

 _ **Fairy tail no me pertenece XD**_

 **Bajo las estrellas**

En medio de una pradera donde brillaba la suave luz de la luna, dos siluetas estaban sentadas muy cerca de la otra esperando atentamente la lluvia de estrellas que estaba pronosticada para esa noche, ninguno decía nada y solamente se limitaban a observar el cielo en silencio con un leve sonrojo en ambos rostros. Era curioso ver como el dragón slayer de fuego más revoltoso de toda Magnolia estaba en completo silencio tras la pregunta de la inocente maga celestial.

¿Por qué?

Bueno no es fácil responder a la pregunta de la chica sin soltar algo que pudiera avergonzarlo, no es como si le importara tener que quedar bien siempre frente a ella…era otra cosa.

Todo comenzó de forma muy normal, había entrado en su departamento al lado de Happy para poder comer algo, la chica se enoja y lo manda a volar con una de sus patadas mortales, van al gremio, Mirajane le informa sobre una noche donde abría una lluvia de estrellas y los tres quienes habían ido a una misión hace dos días aceptan a ir juntos.

Hasta aquí todo es normal.

Lo que paso es que no solo ellos tuvieron ese plan y al llegar a la plaza de la ciudadela ven como todo su gremio estaba ahí para ver precisamente lo mismo, emocionados aceptan verla con el resto y no paso más de media hora cuando todo exploto por…milagrosamente culpa de una batalla de Erza y Mirajane, el maestro les mando a separar a todos y que lo vieran en lugares diferentes para no causar más problemas en medio de la ciudad.

Al aprovechar que Natsu no estaba involucrado, los tres decidieron que podrían seguir viendo las estrellas en algún otro lugar, bueno hasta que Wendy y Charle invitaron a Happy, cosa que los dejo a ambos solos.

Cosa que no les importaba, ellos dos eran buenos amigos y pasar tiempo a solas no les era problemas, lo peor que podría pasar es que Lucy golpeara a Natsu después que dijera algo estúpido.

Faltando aun una hora para el evento ambos fueron a una pradera algo alejada de Magnolia, habían perdido la comida y otros objetos en la pelea de Mirajane y Erza por lo cual solamente con sus ropas algo chamuscadas se sentaron en medio del lugar a esperar. Lucy quien admitió tener algo de frio se sentó algo cerca del Dragón Slayer para aprovecharse de su propio calor personal.

-Eres como una estufa personal-dijo Lucy para molestarle.

El peli rosa gruño molesto por el monte, pero luego de un par de segundos solamente rio y comenzaron hablar de cualquier cosa.

Si bien Natsu era conocido por su gran temperamento y de haber sido Gray quien dijera esas palabras terminarían en una gran batalla de insultos junto con golpes, para él Lucy era alguien diferente a la cual no golpearía por una broma como esa y lo tomaba por el lado positivo.

Como ambos eran amigos sacar un tema de conversación no era raro, de hecho a pesar de sus gustos tan aparte siempre eran capaces de hablar de cualquier cosa y tomar genuino interés por los otros.

-Ya terminaste la novela aquella-dijo Natsu olvidando su nombre por completo.

Lucy rodo los ojos y sonrió enternecida, bien sabía que el chico no leería su historia ya que era incapaz de leer algo por más de diez minutos. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico el chico era capaz de ayudarle a la hora de escribir, sobre todo en las escenas de combate que tenían sus historias, no negaría que las ideas del chico eran muy buenas así que junto a su imaginación por la aventura sus historias tenían un toque único y especial.

Excepto por algo.

-Bueno realmente estoy algo estancada en una parte de mi historia-

-¿Enserio?-

-Hai, no tengo la menor idea de cómo escribirlo-

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-Es en la parte donde Daisuke por fin tiene una cita con Hikari…después de todo el y ella eran amigos hasta hace poco, de no ser por Levi-chan no los pondría juntos, pero ella insistió tanto que ahora no sé cómo hacerles una cita-

Silencio por parte de ambos, realmente ninguno tenía muy buenas referencias sobre temas amorosos. Natsu por la falta de padre que le indicara más sobre como seria enamorarse y los libros de Lucy no eran una referencia tan nítida como haberlo vivido.

Ambos se vieron de reojo frustrados.

-¿Por qué no pones algo sobre como quisieras que fuera para ti?-indico el Dragneel con seriedad.

La chica lo vio confundida y luego volteo a ver al cielo, realmente esa idea no era tan mala…si bien ella siempre ponía parte de sus sueños en sus historias nunca pensó en hacerlo a la hora de hacerles una cita a sus personajes secundarios de la historia.

¿Pero ella no podría reflejarse mucho en la chica Hikari de su historia?

Hikari era una chica tímida y de corazón algo oscuro, en ocasiones nerviosa que buscaba sobre todo la venganza de su familia. Daisuke también era alguien serio que no le importaban los demás y que en un principio odio a Hikari con todo su corazón.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca.

-Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelos dándose un beso, como van a tener una cita-gruño frustrada.

El chico peli rosa volteo a verla confundido y luego sonrió divertido…Lucy era tan graciosa.

-No debe ser tan difícil darle un beso a alguien-

-Típica forma de hablar de un chico, pero las chicas no son tan fáciles-

-Vamos si solo es juntar los labios y ya-

-No Natsu no es tan sencillo… ¿Acaso nunca te has besado con una chica?-

Silencio…un muy incómodo silencio.

De donde comenzó la historia.

…

..

.

-Nunca-

…

..

.

Lucy volteo a ver incrédula a Natsu y este le devolvía la mirada desafiante, aunque con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esa respuesta no la esperaba, el chico había sido algo muy cercano con Lissana además de ser de las personas más impredecibles en la ciudad, no esperaba que fuera el quien diera el primer paso pero sí que al menos ya hubiera besado a alguien en sus años de vida.

Pero ver la seriedad le indico a Lucy que estaba hablando enserio.

Joder.

-¿Tú ya lo hiciste?-pregunto el de manera curiosa para arrogarle la bronca a la otra.

La pregunta hizo que se sonrojara levemente y volteara el rostro en otra dirección.

-Bueno tenía unos diez años y un amigo mío…bueno…si lo hice en algunas ocasiones-murmuro la chica por bajo.

Vale no era una experta en el tema como podría ser Cana, solo había salido con pocos chicos y de un pequeño beso de pico no había avanzado mucho.

El chico dejo de mirarla y bajo la mirada algo molesto por la respuesta, esto lo dejaba un poco expuesto con la chica y sin duda era algo que parecía haber golpeado su ego.

Ninguno quiso ver al otro.

Pero el sonrojo les indicaba que el tema era algo vergonzoso para ambos.

De pronto Natsu le toco el hombro para llamar su atención, grave error. Cuando Lucy volteo a ver se topó con el rostro de Natsu tan cerca que parecía querer robarle el poco espacio personal que el chico solía dejarle a ella.

-¿Q-QUE HACES?-

-Quiero saber que se siente besar a alguien-

-Rayos Natsu eso no es algo que puedas hacer con una amiga-

-¿Por qué?-

Si no fuera por lo inocente y genuino que sonaba le hubiera dado un golpe por imbécil.

-Eso no se hace y punto-

-Vamos Lucy eres mi mejor amiga y no pienso decírselo a nadie-

La chica entrecerró los ojos y volteo a verlo de mala manera, no sabía bien si era por la intensidad en los ojos del chico, que su rostro luciera más maduro por todas sus aventuras o si era simplemente por el momento…el chico le pareció algo atractivo.

-Eres un crio-gruño Lucy con los ojos entrecerrados.

Natsu no cambio su mirada seria y acerco un poco el rostro de la chica inseguro a que hacer, realmente lo primero que le indujo hacer aquello era para no quedar atrás de todos sus amigos, probablemente todos ya se jactarían de haber besado a alguien o haber llegado a otro nivel. Conocía a Lucy lo suficiente para saber que ella le ayudaría si se lo pedía (evitando entrar en detalles del ¿Por qué?), además era una chica muy linda que le caía bien, lo principal que debía haber para besar a alguien.

¿Verdad?

Así que cuando la rubia fue la valiente en separar la distancia que había entre ellos y darle un pequeño beso, algo dentro de él se movió de manera fuerte.

Puede que fuera su instinto que estaba bien desarrollado o que fuera algo dormido dentro de su interior.

Fuera lo que fuera lo domino por completo.

Sin delicadeza tomo la cintura de la chica para acercarlo más a él como si quisiera pegarla a su cuerpo, su boca comenzó a moverse como si quisiera comer los labios sabor a fresa de la chica y sintió un estremecimiento de ella. Nunca en su vida había visto algún amigo hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Lucy, pero eso no le importo, solo quería sentir más cerca de la chica.

Quería mucho más.

No se extrañó que las parejas siempre demostraran su amor en público, ya que los solamente diez segundos (que parecían horas) que estuvo besando a la chica parecía querer volverlo loco.

Por muy extraño que le pareció a Lucy no se sorprendido de esa reacción, Natsu era un dragón slayer de fuego y sus instintos eran muy pasionales para todos.

Sus amigos.

Comer.

Jugar.

Las batallas.

No era de extrañar que para besar fuera igual.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos bien sonrojados y algo nerviosos, no descubrieron que la lluvia de estrellas ya había iniciado. Solo se miraban a los ojos con curiosidad al ver brillar algo en los del otro.

Después de todo el beso había sido bueno.

-Bueno creo que ya puedo escribir el beso en mi historia-

-¿No ocuparas más ayuda?-

Lucy sonrió al ver la pregunta algo indiferente del chico y como sus ojos parecían brillar algo picaros.

-Puede ser-

Vio la sonrisa crecer en la cara de Natsu y ver como se acercaba a ella como un depredaron en busca de su presa.

Puede que esa noche no vieran la lluvia de estrellas.

Pero si fue el primer beso que se dieron y la sensación era similar.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les haya gustado :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
